L'autre vie du Prince du desert
by Miss-Gotthelf-Snape
Summary: Dans le temple de Suna, vit une enfant bénie des dieux et aveugle aux horreurs du monde. Mais elle sera la seule capable d'illuminer les rêves d'un petit garçon innocent, elle seule sauvera le prince du désert de sa vie. GaaraxOC sous entendus. Sadness story


Raiting : Bon, évidemment, rien ne m'appartient, hormis cette histoire, ce clan, ce kenkei gekkai, et le personnage principal, mais c'est tout. Mon seul salaire sera les reviews que les lecteurs laisseront sur leur passage, et je tiens aussi à préciser que ce n'est pas un Happy end, du moins selon moi…

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOo

À Suna, il existait un don, ou plutôt une technique utilisée par les prêtres Kouyuu depuis déjà vingt générations. Cette technique purifiait les gens en moins d'une heure, et les aidait à faire le vide dans leurs esprits, pour ensuite leur pardonner les péchés qu'ils avaient commis dans leur vie. On appelait celle-ci le Tengoku no Yurushi. Elle permettait à son utilisateur de lire dans l'esprit des gens, de manière à connaitre chacun de ses gestes, pour ensuite lui pardonner ses actes, et lui offrir le soutient qu'il méritait. Mais cette technique paraissait plus que sujette aux conflits, puisqu'elle offrait à son possesseur la capacité de tout voir dans l'esprit, et même de le remodeler à sa guise si celui-ci était extrêmement puissant. Mais peu de gens étaient vraiment au courant au sujet de son utilisation, pensant que c'était, en tout et pour tout, l'un des nombreux miracles offerts par les Dieux. Et le temple ne s'en porta que mieux. Mais depuis quelques temps, l'ambiance qui régnait en ce lieu saint semblait être perturbé, juste assez pour alarmer les plus fidèles. Le mois doux allait s'achever, et le calme autrefois presque palpable de l'enceinte semblait s'être totalement volatilisé, et les cris provenant de l'arrière cour, là où habitaient les maitres du temple, ne disaient rien qui vaillent. Seiji, le plus jeune parmi les prêtres, frissonna, alors que sa camarade, Joyuki, semblait admiratrice. Lui balayer la terrasse du temple, juste devant les carillons à souhait, tandis que la jeune femme marquait les prédictions d'un coup de pinceau rapide.

Cela faisait cinq heures. Cinq longues et interminables heures que cela durait, en fait, on ne savait plus trop depuis combien de temps cela avait commencé, mais ce qui était sur, c'était que ce n'était toujours pas fini. Un autre cri déchira le silence, plus aigu encore. Pour décrire plus précisément la situation, les deux nouveaux avaient été mis au travail, lorsque Himeguma, la maitresse du temple et épouse du grand prêtre, avait tourner son visage gracieux vers lui, sonner la petite cloche à souhait, et dit d'une voix douce "le bébé arrive" Et elle s'était ensuite levée pour rejoindre la partie arrière du palais moderne des dieux, ignorant le sable brûlant sous ses pieds nus, puis s'étaient réfugiée dans la partie réservée au gynécée. Là, toutes les femmes du temple, ainsi que les enfants, se mirent au travail, ceux qui n'étaient pas capable de l'aider à enfanter irait prendre la place des autres lors des prières et du travail qu'il fallait fournir pour garder l'activité du temple parfaite. Lena, gardienne du temple, Setsuna et Konoka, les jumelles préposées au soin, et Shuurei, l'ancienne, vinrent aux coté de l'épouse sainte. Mais malgré tout cela, les cinq heures étaient passées, et l'enfant n'était pas encore là. Himeguma souffrait, sa chevelure blanche était imprégnée de sa sueur, et sa peau laiteuse était couverte du sang de la naissance, mais toujours pas d'enfant, à croire qu'elle ne voulait pas jaillir de ses entrailles et faire coucou au monde. La blanche aurait rit à cette pensé, si la douleur n'avait pas été horriblement lancinante.

Finalement, la tête apparue, et le reste du corps vint. Himeguma put enfin serrer son enfant, sa fille, dans ses bras. Mais au comble de l'horreur, elle vit chose impensable, les yeux de l'enfant étaient vitreux, et voilé. Les larmes jaillirent à grands flots des yeux bleus de la mère, et l'enfant, Hitomi, était aveugle. Cela signifiait donc qu'il avait hérité du don, car chaque possesseur se voyait aveugle jusqu'à ses neufs ans. La petite ne vit donc pas sa mère, ni son père d'ailleurs, mais cela ne posa aucun problème, elle les aimait malgré tout. Dés sa première année, son père tenta de lui apprendre à parler, enfin, surtout à prier en fait, mais la petite ne faisait que babiller, alors qu'Himeguma se moquait gentiment de son mari et de sa foi un peu trop illusoire quant aux dons de son enfant. En effet, Izume, grand prêtre, voyait déjà sa progéniture comme sainte, capable de soigner les maux et de retirer les péchés des humains avec facilité. Il la voyait même présider les prières nocturnes, s'occuper des mariages, des enterrements, du temple, prendre sa succession, sauver des gens de par son héritage, puis fonder une famille, et devenir prêtresse mère du Temple, pour ensuite envoyer des membres en pèlerinage et former d'autres antres dans les pays voisins. Et cela, alors que le bambin reposait encore dans les bras de sa mère, qui l'allaitée, et dont les yeux ne voyait pour l'instant que la pureté d'un voile blanc, cachant tout de la noirceur du monde.

Oui, Izume voyait déjà un avenir immense pour sa précieuse fille, qui pourrait sauver le monde du péché et des démons. Alors que l'enfant elle même ne savait ni parler, ni marcher, ni rien en fait, si ce n'est qu'elle s'appelait Hitomi, et que la voix de sa maman était surement aussi jolie qu'elle. Himeguma avait même prit l'habitude de chasser son époux de la chambre, lorsqu'il divaguait un peu trop et faisait peur à l'enfant. Mais ce n'était pas tant lui, qui faisait réellement peur à cette petite, non, c'était surtout les dix folles qui campaient à présent devant la porte, n'attendant qu'une seule chose, pouvoir chouchouté la petite poupée. C'est pourquoi la blanche et sainte du temple ne sortait pas l'enfant, passant son temps à la bercé et à chanté pour l'apaiser.

Hitomi fit ses premiers pas à l'extérieur du temple, accompagnée de sa mère, et de ses protectrices. Heureusement, Himeguma avait su n'en garder que trois, sinon, elle était sure que toutes les femmes du clan l'aurait suivie pour regarder les progrès de la fillette. Déjà, les cheveux blanc de la petite lui arrivaient aux épaules, et le kimono rouge et blanc des enfants lui scie à merveille. Elle était adorable, c'était pourquoi tout le monde la suivait partout, tandis que son père, lui, écrivait son avenir sur papier, pour être sur qu'elle puisse le relire plus tard. L'enfant savait déjà prononcer les prières du matin, sans fautes, ou presque, et connaissait les noms de tous les membres du clan, ce qui était en soi, un miracle, vu le nombre de femmes qui y vivaient. Car évidemment, Izume, Seiji, Hirako, Jun et Shuuei étaient les seuls hommes du Temples, et toutes les autres, étaient soit leur mère, soit leur sœur soit leur fille. Sauf dans le cas d'Himeguma, qui était l'épouse d'Izume. Car un étrange fait avait voulu que les hommes meurent tous très rapidement dans le clan, soit d'une maladie fulgurante, soit assassinés dans leur sommeil. C'est pourquoi ils étaient désormais 5. Il n'y avait pas d'explication à cela, mais ce n'était pas grave, depuis le temps, ils en avaient prit l'habitude. Pour le moment, revenons-en à la petite fille qui batifolait dans la cour arrière du temple, tenant à peine sur ses jambes pâle, et ne cessant d'éternuer à chaque brise à cause du sable. Hitomi joua quelques temps au sol, tâtant du bout des doigts l'étrange texture granuleuse qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

Puis, le temps passa, et les tempêtes se firent bientôt virulentes, alors, pour éviter de la blessée plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà par la vie, on empêcha Hitomi de sortir de la demeure sainte. La petite, elle, ne s'en était rendue compte que parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus sentir la brise du vent chaud dans ses cheveux, ni les sons caractéristique du sable lorsque quelqu'un marchait dessus. Elle gardait constamment un bandeau rouge sur ses yeux, pour éviter de montrer sa rétine à l'astre du jour, même si elle n'y voyait déjà rien. Pour l'occuper, son père tentait de lui faire apprendre par cœur, en répétant après lui, la longue liste de choses qu'elle devrait faire plus tard, mais ayant prit ses repères dans le bâtiment Ouest du temple, la petite blanche arrivait facilement à lui échapper pour rejoindre sa mère, la grande prêtresse. Elle se diriger ensuite à tâtons dans les longs couloirs de pierre, ne suivant qu'une seule chose, le fin trémolo provenant de l'Elhru de sa mère, lorsque les jeunes prêtresses et pythies du temple s'entrainaient à la danse cérémonial du thé. Ensuite, elle s'asseyait devant la pièce centrale, prés des tapis qui jonchaient les entrées, et écoutait en silence sa mère et ses sœurs de la confrérie. Elle aurait bien aimée les voir, comprendre ce que sa mère appelait une semi-rotation vers le soleil, et un jeu de baguettes souples. Elle voulait voir les étoffes que tout le monde portait, ne plus voir uniquement avec le touché. Mais c'était impossible, d'après son père, elle était encore trop pure pour voir l'horreur que représentait le monde, et que c'était pour cela qu'on l'avait rendue aveugle à la naissance.

Alors, au bout de deux ans, à ne faire que sentir, toucher, et écouter toute la vie qui se passait dans le temple, la petite fille commença sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Il est vrai que les études forcées de son père avaient été d'un grand secours pour son ennui, à présent, elle savait tout sur son pays, et sur ceux qui le bordaient aux frontières, Mais évidemment, elle ne les avait jamais visités, pour voir quoi de toute façon? Sa mère, se rendant compte que l'enfant n'était plus trop à sa place, et malgré les prières que celle-ci faisait pour recouvrer la vue avant l'âge requit, sentait qu'Hitomi se refermer un peu sur elle même. Alors, Himeguma décida de lui faire jouer de l'Elhru, et malgré sa vision inexistante, la petite sut facilement retrouver le son de chaque corde, et manier avec délicatesse l'archer. Et lorsque ce n'était pas de la musique, c'était sa voix qui était formée. En effet, son père avait demandé à ce qu'elle apprenne le "Iyashino uta" pour pouvoir approcher les animaux avec plus de facilité sans qu'ils ne l'attaquent par peur, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas les voir. Ils découvrirent donc sa voix. Cette voix incroyablement douce, presque irréelle tant elle pouvait les toucher, et la première fois qu'ils lui firent travailler devant les autres, tous autant qu'ils sont se mirent à pleurer en écoutant cette enfant chanter, ses cordes vocales vibrant sous l'influence de son faible niveau de chakra. Shuurei, qui était la plus âgée, reconnut là un don incroyable, mais la petite était bien trop épuisé pour comprendre vraiment ses paroles, et la vieille préféra ne rien dire, et laissa l'enfant être le centre d'attention des autres membres du clan.

Tout juste âgée de huit ans, Hitomi ressemblait désormais énormément à sa mère. Sa chevelure blanche était à présent aussi longue que son petit corps, et noués sur sa tête en deux branches tressés, qui revenait ensuite sur les cotés, pour former deux chignons blanc, et glisser ensuite le long de son corps par deux couettes. Elle portait toujours l'uniforme des prêtresses, rouge avec un haori blanc, et un hobi noir. C'est ainsi qu'elle quitta, pour la première fois, le temple. Elle n'était pas accompagnée, car tout le monde pensait qu'elle dormait encore, et elle ne réussit à trouver l'entrée du temple uniquement grâce à l'effet que produisait la brise en passant par la grande arche. D'abord timidement, elle descendit les escaliers de l'arche, il y avait en tout 100 marches, et elle ne risquait pas d'oublier ce détail, puisqu'elle avait trébuchée sur la dernière à cause de son Yukata. L'enfant s'était ensuite relevée, et avait épousseté les pans de son vêtement religieux, avant de reprendre la route vers l'odeur de la ville. Elle traversa la rue presque désertes de Suna, due au fait qu'il n'était encore que 6heures du matin. Les échoppes encore fermées offraient cependant des parfums que l'enfant ne connaissait pas encore, et des forme aussi plus qu'étrange. Elle avait trébuché une dizaine de fois, s'était prit un pilier en plein visage, et avait finit par percuter un autre enfant. C'est là que tout avait dégénéré...

Le garçon, parce que s'en été un à en juger par sa voix, n'avait pas été très content de se faire bousculer ainsi, mais le plus dur pour lui, fut de voir que l'obstacle était TOUT, sauf normal. Était-ce parce qu'elle portait un kimono de pythie, que ses cheveux étaient blancs sans avoir été dépeint, que sa peau laiteuse n'avait pas la rugosité du sable, que ses yeux étaient couvert d'un bandeau noir, et que la petite fille lui sembla monstrueuse? Ça, personne ne le sut, en revanche, le fait de voir un être pareil affirma la colère de l'enfant, qui siffla ses congénères. Cet appel eut pour effet de rameuter toute la bande du gamin, qui regarda alors de haut la fillette encore étalée par terre, qui tentait de se relever malgré les lourds pans de ses robes. Il ricana de ses tentatives, et finit par donner un coup de pied dans le corps mince d'Hitomi, qui retomba mollement sur le sol, avant de se relever tristement, mais sans pour autant pleurer sa douleur. Après tout, elle savait très bien que ça pouvait lui arriver, elle en avait entendu parler lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et qu'elle écoutait les conversations des grandes. Certains enfants aimaient bien bousculer les autres, mais si cela faisait leur bonheur, alors, la petite était ravie de se laisser frapper. Elle garda donc le sourire, ses yeux turquoises toujours cachés par le bandeau sombre. Un autre coup lui percuta le dos, elle faillit partir en avant, mais se rattrapa au dernier moment sur le garçon qui lui faisait désormais face. Il ricana, avant de frapper dans son estomac, et de rire à nouveau alors qu'elle tombait à genoux. Même si elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pour faire la joie des autres, quelques larmes lui désobéir à cause de la souffrance engendrer dans son petit corps.

**"Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu veux jouer aux monstres? "** demanda une première voix.

**"On va t'apprendre à être normale, stupide fille ! "** il frappa sa tête, et l'enfant chancela sur le coté.

**"Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle, la monstre! "** et le gamin cogna avec son poing directement sur la tête de la fillette, Hitomi se sentit défaillir, alors que le ruban quitter son visage et s'échouer sur le sable, et que sa coiffure partait en morceau, des bout de verre se mêlant à ses cheveux blanc désormais détachés et flottant au vent de Suna.

La petite prêtresse en avait le souffle coupé. Faire le bonheur des autres ne faisait habituellement PAS aussi mal, elle savait sourire, jouer la sonate du clair de lune parfaitement avec l'Ehru, redonner confiance aux gens, mais pas, avoir mal! Les larmes finirent par se déverser sur ses joues malgré sa retenue, la douleur était trop forte. Les coups plurent de nouveau sur la petite princesse du temple, qui ne savait décidément plus quoi faire, ni comment s'échapper. Pour combler l'attente, un coup plus fort, dans sa poitrine d'enfant, la fit pousser un cri aigu, avant de retomber à genoux devant ses assaillants. Les ricanements des garçons qui l'entouraient lui donnait un goût amer dans la bouche, elle comprenait enfin pourquoi on lui avait privé de sa vue, pour ne pas voir les visages de ceux qui étaient ainsi. Mais soudain, les rires se turent. Le gamin qu'elle avait percuté au tout début, et qui semblait manifestement être le chef, grogna, avant de faire mine de s'attaquer à sa proie. Un bruissement sur la gauche de celui qui lui avait tapé le dos lui fit tourner la tête. Et même si elle ne voyait absolument rien, elle ouvrit les yeux. Et inconsciemment, elle ne le sut pas, ses orbes turquoise rencontrèrent des jumelles, cernées de noir. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle pouvait sentir cette prestance, cette puissance, émanée de lui. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre, et même sa respiration de là où elle était. C'était étrange, et dés la seconde même où le chef prit la parole, elle sut que ce n'était pas un nouvel assaillant, mais une personne brisée, l'un de ceux dont parler souvent sa mère. Ceux dont le cœur brisé dés la naissance nécessite un soin immense.

**"Encore un monstre, les amis, on à vraiment de la cha..."** Les mots moururent au fond de sa gorge.

Le vent se leva, et bizarrement, ce n'était plus la même atmosphère qui régner à présent dans la ruelle. C'était différent, et cela semblait grandement effrayer les autres enfants, qui finirent tous par déguerpir en prétextant à leurs camarades des activités en retard ou un appel de leurs parents. Finalement, le chef, donna un dernier coup à Hitomi, marcha sur le bandeau qui recouvrait plus tôt ses yeux, et finit par disparaitre à son tour. La petite fille cessa de pleurer doucement, fixant toujours, malgré sa cécité, l'emplacement où devait se trouver son sauveur. Elle savait qu'il était encore là, et sur le moment, elle connu son identité, parce que son père en avait parlé, et cela la toucha d'autant plus. Hitomi respira un grand coup, chercha à tâtons le ruban, qu'elle fourra dans son haori, puisque trop sale pour être renoué sur ses yeux, et se releva avec difficulté. Ensuite, elle inspira l'air, et un parfum similaire à celui du sable l'embauma doucement, alors qu'elle s'approcher, doucement, vers celui qui l'avait sauvé. Sa jambe droite saignait un peu, mais la douleur n'était pas si intense que ça en fait, non, elle n'était rien, comparé à celle de l'enfant qui lui faisait face. Elle pouvait le sentir, un enfant brisé, dont l'innocence semble disparaitre peu à peu. La fillette eut de la peine pour lui, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle posa ses yeux d'eau voilés sur son visage, ignorant que cela pouvait choquer plus d'une personne de voir un enfant si jeune, aveugle.

Hitomi fit quelques pas, avant de tendre la main vers son sauveur, et de rencontrer l'étoffe chaude et douce qui recouvrait son épaule. Elle remonta délicatement sa main pâle, passant sur le cou, frôlant le menton, et finit par atteindre sa joue. De son autre main, elle fit pareil, caressa la peau chaude de l'enfant en même temps. Du bout des doigts, elle découvrit son visage, la forme de ses joues, son menton légèrement carré, son nez fin, ses paupières qu'il ferma sur le moment, et glissa même sa main droite dans la chevelure flamboyante de celui-ci, bien qu'elle ne la vit pas. Alors, un sourire timide fleurit sur les lèvres de la petite prêtresse, qui put affirmer sans aucun doute l'identité de son sauveur à l'odeur de sable brûlant.

**"Merci pour tout, Sabaku no Gaara, prince du désert." **

Et sur ces paroles bien plus étranges, elle effleura les lèvres de l'enfant du bout des doigts et s'éloigna, dans la direction d'où provenait un son lent et rythmé : Un ehru. La petite à la longue chevelure blanche parvint à rejoindre sa mère, sur la place principale du temple, en moins d'une demi heure, et celle-ci en lâcha son instrument pour allait à sa suite et la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant fortement contre son cœur. Himeguma était horrifiée de ne pas trouver sa fille ce matin là, et lorsqu'elle la vit arriver presque en courant, les yeux non protégés, et couverte de bleue, elle s'imagina le pire. Pourtant, Hitomi ne semblait pas souffrir, au contraire, son visage était rayonnant, mais qu'importe les moyens qu'elle utilisa, jamais l'enfant ne lui révéla la cause de cette joie, ni même ce qui s'était passé.

Cet incident marqua la fin de toute sortie possible pour la petite fille, mais le plus dur, fut que c'était aussi l'une des dernières fois où elle garderait le sourire. L'année suivante, ce fut le drame, et il détruit à jamais la vie de la petite fille aux cheveux blancs. Un groupe de brigand s'infiltra dans le temple en pleine nuit, armés de lance et de glaives lourd. Le silence s'épanouissait dans l'immense battisse sainte, tous les prêtres dormaient depuis longtemps, et le couple supérieur aussi, se reposait. Les gardes de bronze ne purent comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, qu'une seconde plus tard, leurs têtes roulaient sur les dalles sableuses de la cour. Un fois fait, les mercenaires prirent la bâtisse en otage, et tous, homme et femme, furent tués, égorgés, massacrés, et violés. Le gynécée fut vidé, et toutes personnes pouvant posséder le don de purification se vit empaler sur place. Izume, entendant les cris d'horreur, sortit une dague de sous son futon, réveilla son épouse, et lui fit signe de prendre leur fille et de fuir. Mais trop tard, les portes s'ouvrirent sur dix membres du gang, et ceux-ci réduire le prêtre supérieur au silence sous les yeux horrifiés d'Himeguma, et d'une petite fille dont les yeux étaient recouverts d'un bandeau. Le bout de tissus céda, et libera deux orbes turquoises, mais il n'y avait plus de voile vitreux, ni cette illusion de reflet, Hitomi voyait, et son premier souvenir visuel, fut : le corps de son père retomber, inerte sur les dalles, tandis que sa tête roulait jusqu'aux pieds de sa mère, et que les dalles autrefois blanche du Gynécée, étaient rouges.

Les pupilles s'agrandirent alors, écœurées, horrifiées, choquées. Le cadavre d'Izume reposait désormais au sol, alors que la sage Himeguma pleurait sur son torse, sa chevelure aussi blanche que la neige souillée par le sang qui s'écoulait encore. L'un des hommes ricana, avant de faire des signes avec ses mains, il l'avait reconnu, Hitomi, enfant purificateur, et une fois terminé, un énorme pic de roche quitta le sol du temple pour se jeter sur le corps secoué de spasmes de la fillette. Mais jamais il n'atteignit sa cible première. Un cri strident sortit de la gorge de l'enfant, tandis que devant elle, les bras en croix, se tenait sa mère, poignardée dans le dos à sa place. La grande prêtresse eut un sourire larmoyant pour son enfant, avant de fermer les yeux et de rejoindre son époux dans la mort. Un deuxième cri retentit, mais cette fois, il était différent, même très différent. Tous les mercenaires s'étaient rejoint pour l'assassiner elle, la dernière des Kouyuu, mais ils ne pourraient rien faire, parce que sa voix tintée de chakra ne résonna pas uniquement dans le temple, mais alerta toute la ville. Et aussi rapidement que sa mère s'était sacrifiée pour elle, les shinobis encerclèrent le bâtiment sacré et mirent aux arrêts les meurtriers. Ils furent emmenés, tandis que les survivants se diriger vers le gynécée, cherchant désespérément leurs supérieurs. Mais Tout ce qu'ils virent, furent deux cadavres baignant dans le sang sacré d'une famille à jamais brisée, et une petite fille, aux cheveux rouge et aux yeux bandés, pleurait entre les deux corps, alors qu'elle même était à moitié coupée en deux. En une nuit, la moitié du personnel du temple avait été massacré, et en une nuit, on avait brisé tous les espoirs d'une enfant, qui pour toujours, décidé de ne plus voir le monde.

_Ce fut Shuuhei qui reprit le flambeau du temple, après avoir enterré sa sœur et la plupart des membres de sa famille, mais aussi fait soignée la petite princesse. Le clan avait presque été décimé, mais il restait encore la petite princesse, une enfant devenue totalement sombre. Elle était apparemment restée aveugle, malgré ses neuf années bien comptées, suite à un coup de la part des hommes qui avaient tués ses parents. La vie au temple devint alors bien monotone, bien que toujours rythmée par les son d'un Elhru, mais ils étaient loin d'être joyeux, non, c'était une mélodie sinistre, et pleine de regret. Aucun membre du clan n'avait été capable d'effacer les souvenirs monstrueux de la petite fille, et pour tout dire, personne n'avait même put pénétrer son esprit et l'apaiser. Hitomi s'était donc renfermé sur elle même, ne parlant que pour demander les choses simples, et ne s'occupant d'aider les autres qu'en cas d'urgence, sinon, elle les laisser là. Son cœur s'était totalement gelé, pour autant, la jeune fille avait grandit et murit, elle savait désormais user des techniques héréditaires de sa familles avec aisance, avait même apprit à écrire malgré sa cécité. Elle filait aussi énormément, formant des capes de voyages, que le temple vendait pour réparer l'usure que le vent et le sable avait sur les bâtiments. Hitomi avait alors 13 ans. Elle ne pleurait pas, restait totalement impassible aux émotions des autres, et pouvait même se permettre d'être froide et hautaine avec certains membres du clan qui la prenait encore pour une pauvre gamine terrifiée._

Elle pouvait le sentir dans leurs manières de vivre, cette peur de voir disparaitre la dernière vraie purificatrice, leur source de miracle, comme ils l'appelaient. Hitomi ne les supportait plus, pire, elle les haïssait, parce qu'ils avaient été incapable de la défendre, et de défendre leurs supérieurs sacrés! c'était une véritable honte de leur part, en tant que garde, en tant que moine, et en tant que prêtresses! Les pythies étaient d'accords avec elle, mais malgré cela, elle sentait toujours cette peur qui les animait lorsqu'elle était avec elles, cette peur qui lui donnait ce gout amer dans la bouche. La jeune fille vivait uniquement de ses capes, et de ses danses sacrées lors des cérémonies, puisqu'elle était la seule à se souvenir, mais il n'y avait pas que cela, son but réel était de reprendre à la suite de Shuuhei, sous cette apparence d'Himeguma qu'elle tentait de se forger. Sa longue chevelure blanche était désormais nouée avec les cercles dorés, et elle portait le grand Yukata sacré rouge, du supérieur. Mais ses yeux turquoise gâchaient toujours son portrait, ils appartenaient à son père, et quoi qu'il se passe, elle garderait le bandeau noir sur eux. Le monde l'écœuré, elle était écœuré des gens, de leurs attitudes, de leurs misérables vies, de leurs actes, et de leurs présences. Et loin, était le souvenir d'un enfant monstre, prince du désert, qui malgré son innocence, prouvait qu'il subsistait une part de bien dans cet univers. C'était tout juste si elle n'avait pas elle même effacer ce souvenir, pour s'assurer que quoi qu'elle pense, ce monde n'avait pas besoin d'être sauver.

Elle avait plusieurs fois voulut mettre fin à ses jours, mais étrangement, un même visage revenait en son esprit, et elle se trouvait incapable d'enfoncer encore plus les débris de verre sur ses poignets. Tout cela l'ennuyait, mais que faire de sa vie? Elle ne savait quasiment rien faire, ne pouvait même pas être considérée comme une vraie Kunoichi en vue de ces faibles réserves de chakras et sa palette de technique se résumant à trois. D'autant plus que son corps était trop fragile pour le combat, et hormis la danse, elle ne savait rien. Cependant, bien qu'elle soit faible, quelqu'un avait cherché à la joindre par l'esprit. Elle l'avait sentie à plusieurs reprises, sans pour autant savoir qui cela pouvait-il être.

_Nous etions en fin d'année, et le vent se levait plus que fréquemment, emportant sur ses bras les notes lentes et tristes de son Ehru. Un message, en provenance de la ville, annonça que l'arme secrète du village avait été sollicitée par des résistants de Takumi cherchant à le défier, et que cette même arme secrète avait due partir faire le sauvetage d'un otage. Ayant pour autant reçue les renforts de leurs alliés de Konoha. Hitomi avait été plus ou moins mise au courant du fiasco de l'examen Chuunin au village de la feuille, parce qu'elle avait sentie, de là-bas, l'étrange déflagration qui suivait toujours les débordements du Prince du Désert. Et lorsqu'il était revenu, elle avait été surprise, bien que ne l'observant que de loin, de son changement d'attitude et on désir de faire le bien. C'est pourquoi, en apprenant que le fils du Kazekage, dont elle n'avait pourtant jamais vu le visage - par volonté, parce qu'elle savait déjà qu'il souffrait, mais le voir de ses yeux, aurait été bien pire – Hitomi quitta le temple dans la plus grande discrétion, et, suivant la brume étrange qui suivait toujours le petit prince avec douceur. Il y avait beaucoup d'hommes sur son chemin, mais jamais ils ne l'apercevaient, parce qu'elle était comme la forêt, se mouvant avec grâce, jouant sur le vent, naissant de la nature. Au bout d'un temps, elle put percevoir des sons, des cris, des bruits d'effondrements, d'éboulements, et bien d'autres. Mais elle ne recula pas, car à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait, les combats étaient terminés._

_Elle rencontra deux femmes, blondes, et un garçon avec une sorte d'ananas sur la tête, en pleine conversation prés d'une cascade. Un autre garçon, vêtu d'un étrange costume avec du maquillage sur le visage, et accompagné d'un garçon plutôt rond, d'un autre légèrement sauvage et d'un chien, au beau milieu de la clairière. Et plus loin encore, dans un coin recouvert de sable, un garçon habillé en orange et un autre en vert, épuisé. Tous ces gens, venus pour aider le Prince du désert, un mince sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres roses, et la prêtresse poursuivit sa route, son Ehru toujours en mains. Enfin, elle arriva sur une sorte de falaise, couvrant les bords d'un renfoncement de terre sèche et calcinée depuis des lustres. La jeune fille à la chevelure blanche observa l'intérieur de cette vallée reconstituée, et aperçut enfin celui qu'elle était venue voir. Mais quelque chose clochait, ce n'était plus lui, c'était l'autre lui. Un homme étrangement blanc, et irradiant d'un chakra nécrotique volait au dessus de lui, comme pour se montrer supérieur. Et bien qu'elle ait gardé le bandeau sur ses yeux turquoise, Hitomi sentit un lien entre le Prince du désert et celui qu'elle sentait comme déjà mort. Le fils du Kazekage perdait peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même, et elle savait, par le nombre de respiration qu'elle pouvait entendre, que d'autres personnes étaient présentes. Son bras était recouvert d'un chakra négatif, elle pouvait le sentir d'ici, et dans peu de temps, elle sut qu'il perdrait le contrôle. _

_Hitomi savait comment rendre n'importe qui heureux, et pour cause, sa mère le lui avait montré lorsqu'elle était encore en vie, elle savait donc comment faire reprendre à Sabaku no Gaara le contrôle de son corps sur le démon qui le hantait. Au dessus de la falaise, elle était protégée de tous, et invisible à leurs yeux, elle se permit donc de jouer. Elle mêla son faible chakra purificateur aux cordes de son instrument, et joua. Elle joua sans s'arrêter le même air qui, il y a longtemps, lui avait permit de retrouver le chemin de sa demeure après sa rencontre avec le petit prince. Il sembla que personne ne l'entendit, puisque jamais les yeux des observateurs du combat ne quittèrent la scène qui se jouait sous leurs yeux, et jamais ne levèrent la tête dans sa direction. Mais subitement, Shukaku se calma, et l'enfant du désert reprit conscience, pour combattre avec sa propre force son ennemi. L'Ehru continua de résonner longtemps après qu'elle se soit arrêter de jouer, ayant même quitté cette bordure minuscule de falaise avant la fin du combat. Et la jeune femme retourna au temple sans être vue, reprenant le même chemin qu'elle avait emprunté, et laissant sur son passage un parfum de jasmin acculé à l'encens. Ce ne fut que la seconde nuit après cet incident qu'il se présenta._

_La lune encore haute dans le ciel éclairait de ses pâles rayons la chevelure blanche de la jeune fille, assise sur un roc prés du banc des prières, et jouait encore de son Ehru, le même air que sa mère. Vêtue de ce vêtement blanc et rouge si caractéristique de son état, elle avait les yeux bandés par un tissu de soie bleutée. Il marcha lentement, presque hésitant, parce qu'il n'était pas vraiment sur de ce qu'il avait vécu, lorsqu'il se battait avec son démon, mais il était persuadé de l'avoir entendue jouer. Gaara savait qu'une seule personne jouait de l'Ehru comme cela dans tout Suna, et surtout cette mélodie, qu'il avait entendue une fois dans son enfance, lorsque pour la première fois, quelqu'un n'avait pas eut peur de lui, et l'avait même touché. A cette époque, il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi la fillette l'avait fait, alors que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui, puis, Yachamaru lui avait expliqué que la fille du prêtre était aveugle. Il s'était sentie peiné pour elle, mais remercier aussi cela, parce que si elle l'avait vue – du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait – elle aurait eut peur comme les autres. Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient plus grands, plus sage, plus mure, et il savait qu'il l'avait entendue jouer pour lui sur la falaise. Même si personne ne s'en était rendu compte, il l'avait écouté, il savait que cette mélodie ne pouvait avoir été jouée que par Kouyuu Hitomi. C'est pourquoi il était là, en pleine nuit, au milieu de l'allée de serpentine, et qu'il l'observait, juste en face, jouer cet air si pur qui l'avait apaisé._

_Hitomi continua de jouer, peu troublée par son apparition, et attendant de voir s'il s'en été rendus compte. Au début, elle pensait qu'il venait ici se repentir d'avoir tué, comme il le faisait depuis l'examen chuunin, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle, hésitant, elle commença à penser qu'il avait comprit. Gaara finit par parler, sachant pertinemment qu'il était le seule capable de faire le premier pas, et fut obligé de perturbé la merveilleuse mélodie._

_« Pourquoi ? » il hésitait à se présenter ainsi « pourquoi m'avoir aidé sur la falaise, lors de l'attaque ? »_

_« La véritable question serait plutôt, ''pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ?'' Après tout, j'avais une dette envers toi. » Il ne s'y attendait pas, il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse voir ça comme une dette, car c'était plutôt lui qui le voyait ainsi, pensant que grâce à sa cécité, elle ne l'avait pas vue comme un monstre._

_« Je ne crois pas, vous auriez pu rester ici, loin du danger, loin de l'horreur que vous avez la chance de ne pas voir »_

_« Parce que, malgré toute cette horreur, tu es la chose la plus belle qui me fut permise de voir. » Avoua Hitomi avec douceur._

_« Vous mentez… »_

_Gaara se sentait mal, était-elle souffrante ? Comment pouvait-elle penser cela, alors qu'elle le savait meurtrier, qu'elle le savait monstrueux, pourquoi se moquait-elle ? Il sentit son cœur se serrer, elle faisait comme Yashamaru, elle lui donnait une impression de confort avant de frapper encore. Il resta pourtant serein, même lorsqu'elle cessa de jouer et déposa son instrument et l'archer sur la pierre, même lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui lentement, à cause de ses lourds kimonos de soie. Elle le rejoignait parce qu'elle l'avait entendu parler, et que la légère brise devait apporter vers elle son parfum granuleux. Il ne bougea pas d'un cil lorsqu'Hitomi fut face à lui, plus petite, plus frêle, et pourtant bien plus imposante par son assurance et sa force. Comme la première fois, elle tendit sa main fragile vers son visage, et l'effleura, constatant les changements qui s'étaient opérer depuis son passage à l'adolescence. Il ferma les yeux, alors que du bout des doigts, elle caressait ses paupières cernées, puis redescendait sur ses joues, frôlant sa chevelure en bataille, descendant ensuite sur son cou. Ses mains découvrirent ses épaules, plus musclées qu'autrefois, cette sensation rugueuse de la toile de résille sur ses bras, puis ses poignets encore fins, et ses mains à lui, légèrement tremblante. Même s'il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de la jeune prêtresse, ce contact, cette manière de voir par le toucher, lui donnait des frissons étranges. Délicatement, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, et les guida vers son propre visage, mais le dépassa, pour s'arrêter finalement sur le nœud de soie qui fermait sa protection contre le monde. Toujours avec douceur, elle le lui fit défaire, libérant ainsi ses paupières, qu'elle garda closes, le temps de lui parler._

_« Je ne mens pas, j'ai vu l'horreur de ce monde, j'ai vu les combats pour le pouvoir, j'ai vu les trahisons, des frères qui se déchirent, et notre précieuse terre se détruire. J'ai vu des choses que je pensais cauchemardesques, d'autres affligeantes, et d'autres, plus pénibles à observer qu'à vivre. Mais à travers tous ces ténèbres, j'ai vu une lumière, j'ai vu quelque chose de scintillant, de précieux, qu'il fallait par tous les moyens, protéger du monde. J'ai vu un visage ravagé par les larmes, des yeux violentés par la fatigue des années qui passent, une chevelure flamboyante, non pas comme le sang, mais comme l'amour qui s'est gravé sur ton front. Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme, et les tiens, Gaara, sont aussi purs que le cristal dont tu porte les couleurs. » Et doucement, elle ouvrit ses propres prunelles qu'elle posa avec tendresse sur le Jinchurikii « je t'ai vu, Gaara, comme j'ai vue le monde, et ce serait mentir que de dire que tu es un monstre à mes yeux, quand je ne vois qu'en toi l'amour sincère qui me relie encore à notre monde d'horreur »_

_L'enfant du Désert tremblait, son cœur pleurait brusquement, sa carapace s'était brisée au fur et à mesure qu'il écoutait les paroles de cette prêtresse, et qu'il se rendait compte d'avoir tord. Parce qu'elle avait posé ses yeux bleus sur lui, et le voile autrefois vitreux qui les habitaient, n'était plus. Le ruban de soie était tombé au sol, et seuls quelques centimètres séparaient Gaara de l'enfant du savoir. Les mains de celle-ci revinrent se poser sur les joues du Jinchurikii avec tendresse, et de son pouce, elle les caressa. Il n'avait jamais été seul, elle avait toujours été là, dans l'ombre, à le protéger du regard des autres, de ce mal être qui le retenait prisonnier. Kouyuu Hitomi avait été plus présente que sa propre famille dans sa vie, parce que sans même le regarder, la petite fille avait vue qu'il ne cherchait que l'amour d'un parent, l'amitié d'un ami, et la tendresse d'un lien. Son cœur se serra à nouveau, et de ses yeux cernés de noir, quelques larmes perlèrent, mais la jeune prêtresse les effaça. A nouveau, comme s'il s'agissait d'un signe d'au revoir, Hitomi effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts, mais au lieu de se retourner et de partir, elle rapprocha son visage, et les caressa des siennes avec une telle tendresse, que le cœur du garçon rata un battement. Le temps qu'il s'aperçoive de la portée de son geste, elle était déjà à l'autre bout du temple, en route pour le gynécée, dans ses bras, l'Ehru si puissant qui l'avait sauvé._

_« Lorsque les ténèbres se rapprocheront à nouveau de toi, je serais là pour les chasser » avait-il entendu au loin._

_Cet épisode avait marqué un grand tournant dans la vie de la jeune prêtresse, qui désormais, ne s'occupait absolument plus du temple. Elle ne voulait même plus prendre la relève de Shuuhei, uniquement se concentrer, afin de préparer un événement qu'elle sentait proche. Durant deux ans, elle perfectionna avec tendresse de nombreuses danses et mélodies, mais sans jamais en faire sujet de conversation du temple. Elle s'enfermait dans ses appartements, et les composaient, puis, elle tissait. Son esprit, lui-même, ne décidait pas de ses œuvres, mais le destin, oui. Elle tissait le futur d'un être qui lui semblait plus pur encore que la vie elle-même, et jouait le passé de cet être avec douceur. Personne ne lui en voulut pour ce revirement, puisqu'il était évident que cela ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique, après tout, pendant le reste du temps, elle avait broyée du noir suite au massacre de son clan, mais à présent, elle se relevait, et telle Himeguma, sa propre mère, elle apparaissait comme la créature la plus pure de tout le temple. Hitomi avait dit adieu à l'uniforme du dojo, et ne prenait désormais plus que le long Yukata de soie argentée, accompagnée de ce Haori bleu nuit et composé des broderies d'un coucher de soleil superbe. Elle se coiffait d'ailleurs de la même manière que sa mère, avec sa chevelure blanche, qu'elle nouait en six branches tressées avant de les rabattre sur le haut de sa tête avec des pics fleurit et des perles. Et quand bien même, elle ne travaillait plus, elle était redevenue la petite princesse du temple, celle dont le sourire éblouissait les membres travailleurs et apaisait les maux sans forcer. Ces deux années furent portant courtes à ses yeux bandés, puisqu'elle attendait avec impatience l'événement qu'elle sentait approcher._

_En effet, lorsqu'il fut sur que son unique désir était de protéger le village de Suna et ses habitants, on nomma le prince du désert Kazekage. Après tout, il était le plus fort parmi les siens, mais aussi le plus craint dans les autres pays. Et lors de son sacre, il fut surprit de constater que ce ne fut pas le maitre du temple qui vint le nommer, mais bien celle qui ne voyait pas avec ses yeux mais avec son cœur. Elle avait conservé le secret de sa vision sous ce même bandeau, mais ainsi, elle semblait encore plus sereine que n'importe quelle déesse que les habitants auraient pu imaginer. Elle lui fit jurer de protéger ce lieu quelque en soit le prix, et de toujours garder en vue sa quête du bonheur. Cependant, il cligna des yeux, et devant lui, aperçut Shuuhei, rien de ce qu'il n'avait vu n'avait été réel, mais au loin, quelques notes de musique résonnaient encore dans les bras du zéphire : celles d'un Ehru. Il comprit, bien qu'elle ne fût pas présente pour sa nommée, elle lui avait laissé un message. Mais le calme n'était pas prévu pour longtemps. Car enfin, l'Akatsuki se manifesta à lui, cherchant par tous les moyens possibles à s'emparer du pouvoir qui sommeillait encore en ce jeune prince. Le combat dut rude, mais Gaara se rendit, parce que le village souffrait plus encore que lui par cette attaque. Durant toute sa disparition, le temple ne trouva plus la jeune princesse du savoir. Elle et son Ehru avait momentanément disparu eux aussi, mais si l'on observait correctement le ciel, l'on aurait put apercevoir qu'a l'horizon, sur les remparts nord-ouest, se tenait la silhouette d'une jeune femme. Et si l'on savait écouter, l'on aurait put entendre la triste complainte de son instrument, appelant au loin un être qui lui était cher._

_Alors même que l'extraction avait commencée, et que la douleur intense d'être déchiré en deux se faisait ressentir dans tout son être, Gaara sentait une autre force se joindre à sa résistance. Même s'il ne l'entendait pas réellement, il sut qu'elle jouait, il sut qu'elle le soutenait avec son Ehru, et presque inconsciemment, il se demanda si elle pouvait le sauver encore une fois des ténèbres. Il se savait en train de mourir, il savait que les membres de l'organisation de la lune rouge était en train de diviser son âme en deux, de briser le sceau qui retenait Shukaku et de l'enfermer dans l'étrange statue qu'il avait à peine eut le temps d'apercevoir, mais il était heureux. Heureux de savoir que même jusqu'à sa mort, elle l'avait accompagnée, pour être sure qu'il ne se perde pas en chemin. Et alors que la mort le saisissait, un pâle sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Au même instant, Hitomi cessa de jouer, et prit la même route que les ninjas qui étaient venus en renfort pour le sauver. Ils avaient huit heures d'avance sur elle, mais qu'importe, elle le rejoindrait, pour dire adieu à son corps, comme elle l'avait fait pour son âme. Elle marcha longtemps, sans même abimer son magnifique Yukata blancs brodé de lys d'or, sans même perdre les quelques perles qui ornaient sa splendide chevelure blanche, sans même s'arrêter pour se reposer. Elle marcha, traversant la forêt lointaine qui bordait le nord-Est de Suna, et marcha même pieds nu dans le sable doré de la plaine. Elle traversa le temps, sans jamais faillir malgré ses faiblesses._

_Lorsqu'elle arriva, les combats avaient cessé, et au centre d'une immense prairie verdoyante, entouré de tous les ninjas qui avaient été envoyés en renforts, ainsi que de la vieille Chiyo et de l'autre Jinchurikii, le corps inerte de Gaara reposait. Son visage paraissait enfin paisible, comme s'il dormait, mais sa pâleur trop importante lui assura hélas, qu'il n'était plus de ce monde. Lorsqu'elle atteignit ce lieu de recueillement, elle vit qu'enfin, le souhait du Prince du Désert s'était réalisé, enfin, les gens le reconnaissait pour ce qu'il était, enfin, ils l'appréciaient à sa juste valeur, puisque tous, autour de lui, pleurait, ou était affecté par son décès. Et bien qu'un sourire de sagesse orne les lèvres de la jeune prêtresse, la vieille Chiyo leva ses yeux malicieux vers elle, et la vit pleurer en silence. Parce que oui, Hitomi pleurait, les larmes d'argents ruisselaient sur ses joues comme des torrents déchainés. Même si elle n'était vouée qu'à lui apporter protection, comme tout être humain, la petite princesse qui avait fermé les yeux sur l'horreur du monde était tombée amoureuse. Et alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux rose annonçait la mort du Kazekage, que le jeune Naruto, premier ami de Gaara, sentait les larmes rouler sur ses joues à son tour, elle s'approcha à pas lent, et s'agenouilla au coté du cadavre avec douceur, sans faire un seul pli sur son Yukata. Certains ne l'avaient même pas vus, mais la plupart des ninjas de Konoha, la vieille Chiyo, ainsi que les frères du concerné, oui. La grand-mère avait posée ses mains sur le torse inerte du défunt, et bien qu'aveugle, la jeune prêtresse sut ce qu'elle faisait. Elle le ramener à la vie. Mais bien vite, la faiblesse de la vieille dame lui apparut, et quand bien même les autres furent surprit par son acte, Hitomi retira doucement les mains de Chiyo du corps de Gaara. Naruto et Sakura voulurent l'empecher de faire ça, et Chiyo elle-même voulut poursuivre, mais en observant le regard de détermination de la fille d'Himeguma, elle céda. _

_« Cessez ce jutsu, Chiyo-obaasama, il est de mon devoir de vous offrir à tous deux les soins que le seigneur vous doit. » Avait-elle dit alors, d'une voix claire et lointaine, elle ignorait ce que pouvait-être la contrepartie du jutsu qu'elle allait désormais appliquer, après tout, elle en avait tissé la toile. «Tengoku no Yurushi : Jikan ga nakunatte » prononça-t-elle d'une voix forte en apposant sa main droite sur le cœur de Gaara, et l'autre sur celui de la vieille dame. Son chakra luit un temps, d'une douce couleur verte, avant de devenir doré, et qu'une onde de choc ne les brutalise. Ce fut une rupture, dans le continuum espace-temps, qui se produit, et une nouvelle déflagration se fit sentir, alors que peu à peu, les corps rajeunissaient de quelques heures. Neuf heures pour Chiyo, qui annihila donc les effets du poison de son petit fils sur elle. Et lorsqu'elle eut finit, Hitomi récupéra sa main qu'elle apposa avec l'autre sur le cœur désormais chaud mais toujours arrêter du Kazekage. Mais elle allait être à court de chakra, elle n'en avait pas une immense quantité, et ramener le cours du temps pour une personne l'avait épuisée, alors remonter les lignes cursives du destin pour un cadavre afin de le ramener à la vie était, évidemment, bien plus hardi. La voyant pâlir à grande vitesse, Chiyo voulut l'aider, mais un ''non'' retentissant l'arrêta, si elle approchait, son temps récupéré irait dans Gaara, et elle aurait gâché du chakra. _

_« Toi qui est seul à comprendre sa douleur, aide-la à ramener Gaara » murmura la vieille à l'intention du garçon blond. _

_Il comprit immédiatement, et s'agenouilla face à elle, lui offrant sa réserve incroyable de chakra afin de la maintenir éveillée. Mais Naruto n'était pas n'importe qui, et bientôt, la couleur dorée devint flamboyante, mélangeant le doré, le rouge, le bleu et le vert, un véritable arc-en-ciel de couleur. Cependant, la pâleur de la jeune fille ne faisait qu'augmenter, et il lui sembla qu'elle fut aussi blanche que sa chevelure. Le bandeau qu'elle avait sur les yeux se dénoua, imbibé de sa sueur tant l'effort qu'elle fournissait était colossal, et délivra ses prunelles autrefois turquoise, le voile s'était reposé sur ses yeux, et à présent, ils semblaient se gorger de sang. Des larmes carmines rejoignirent bientôt le flot argenté qui se déversait continuellement sur ses joues, tandis que ses mains pâles devenaient translucides, mais personne ne le voyait, personne, hormis un Jinchurikii au grand cœur. Une dernière onde brutale les acheva, et les autres furent soufflés par cette puissante déflagration provenant du cœur même du défunt. Et les prunelles ombragées s'ouvrirent sur le monde. Il se releva avec l'aide de Naruto, et fut subjugué par le monde qui l'entourait. Tous étaient là, pleurant de joie pour son retour, criant pour d'autres, et certains bénissant le temple d'avoir formé la douce Hitomi. Et c'est ce nom qui lui fit relever la tête. Juste à coté de lui, se tenait une jeune fille, à genoux, plus pâle encore que la mort elle-même, et ses yeux, autrefois magnifiques, étaient voilés. _

_« Ils sont tous venus te sauver, même la prêtresse » annonça Naruto, ne se rendant pas compte de son erreur. _

_Sous les yeux du peuple de Suna, Gaara fit volte face vers la jeune fille et la fixa, horrifié et en colère, pourtant, des larmes vinrent se joindre à se cortège d'émotion. Il la prit par les épaules, et fut terrifié de voir que ses mains s'enfoncerait bientôt dans sa peau, sans qu'elle ne sente rien : elle disparaissait. Le jeune blond aussi, s'en rendit compte, et sa main vint immédiatement se placer devant sa bouche, tandis que la jeune Sakura et le reste de l'équipe de Konoha fermer les yeux. Son corps commença à se consumer en de petites volutes de lumière, montant vers le ciel lentement, tandis que Gaara criait. Les villageois et shinobis cessèrent tous gestes, et observèrent la réaction du Kazekage quant à son sauvetage par la jeune Kouyuu. Aucun ne s'était attendu à cette colère sourde, et cette peur intense qui se formait dans le regard de l'ancien hôte de Shukaku. Il pleurait, mais la jeune fille qui disparaissait vint caresser son visage avec douceur, effaçant les larmes, de son autre main, elle effleura les lèvres du rouquin tendrement, avant de la retirer et de poser sur celles-ci l'esquisse d'un véritable baiser. En rompant celui-ci, elle s'approcha de son oreille et murmura quelques mots, qui firent redoubler d'intensité le flot de larme coulant sur les joues de Gaara. Hitomi laissa un dernier sourire à celui-ci avant de l'enlacer doucement, ses bras devenus quasiment invisible s'enroulèrent autour du torse du Prince du Désert avec tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait y mettre._

_« Gaara, Chiyo et toi avaient encore bien des choses à faire en ce monde, mais moi qui n'était alors en vie que pour te protéger des ténèbres, je me retrouve inutile à présent… Maintenant que tous on ouvert les yeux sur ton existence. Je vous offre ma vie, ainsi que mon amour, prenez-en soin… Et tachez de ne pas me rejoindre trop vite. » Avait-elle dit, alors que son regard bleutés disparaissait totalement de la réalité, et elle avait disparue, tandis que la pluie de lumière remontait le temps et filait dans le ciel…_

Gaara fixait l'horizon de ses yeux clairs, en cette saison, le temps était clément, et le vent ne se levait que durant la nuit. Depuis deux ans déjà, la guerre était finie, Madara avait échoué, et l'Akatsuki avait été jugée. La paix s'annonçait déjà, mais il ressentait comme un appel, une voix douce et chantante, ainsi qu'une étrange mélodie au loin. Il l'avait déjà entendu, une fois, lorsque la petite fille aveugle qu'il avait sauvée des autres enfants avait due repartir. Après qu'elle l'ait vue sans le voir, et qu'elle lui ait montré la douce vérité. C'était pour lui la première fois que quelqu'un ne le traitait pas de monstre, il avait même reçut le titre de Prince du Désert. Ce souvenir en ramena un autre, lorsque peu après la tentative d'assassinat par son oncle sur sa personne, il avait vu courir cette même fillette dans sa direction, lui criant qu'il devait se cacher avant d'être trouvé. Il s'était ensuite sentit happé par celle-ci, et avait vu une lame imbibée de chakra, lui étant destinée, se planter en sa petite poitrine d'enfant. La petite fille était morte dans ses bras, tandis que l'assassin était désarmé par des shinobis de son père. Pour la première fois, il l'avait entrevu, l'amour. L'amour qui avait fait que cette petite fille, qui ne l'avait pourtant jamais vraiment vu, lui avait offert sa vie, quand tous les autres voulaient lui donner la mort. Encore une fois, Gaara songea à ce qui aurait put arriver si cette enfant n'était pas morte pour lui, si cet incident n'avait pas eut lieu. Aurait-elle vécue autrement et serait-elle encore en vie à ce jour ? Même si elle n'était pas morte à ce moment précis du temps, le kazekage ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle le lui aurait offert tout de même. Il en avait rêvé, une fois, en vérité, trois semaine après sa résurrection par Chiyo, il avait rêvé que c'était Hitomi qui l'avait ramené, et qu'elle avait disparue dans une pluie d'étoile montant vers le ciel. Un sourire triste se forma sur ses lèvres, même si les gens avaient changé à son sujet, jamais personne ne pourrait l'aimer à ce point là, Chiyo avait donné sa vie pour qu'il protège le village, non par amour.

Encore une fois, Gaara se fourvoyait au sujet de la petite princesse du temple, il ignorait que la dernière déflagration avait été causée par le chakra trop important de Naruto et du Kyuubi. En fait, tous l'avaient oublié, parce que la brèche qu'Hitomi avait formée dans le temps était remontée trop loin, elle n'avait pas modifiée la course du temps sur une personne, elle l'avait faite sur la lignée en elle-même. Et cette lignée du destin avait été changée, Kouyuu Hitomi, fille d'Himeguma, était morte un an après le massacre de sa famille, tuée pour protéger le petit garçon qu'elle avait aimé dans un rêve. Mais ça, jamais personne ne le saurait, et le Kazekage rit doucement de ses désirs d'amour improbable. Il sursauta, lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte, et le secrétaire, accompagné de Shuuhei et Joyuki, entra. Les deux prêtres portaient dans leurs bras un étrange rectangle recouvert d'un long drap bleuté. C'était un présent, apparemment destiné au Prince du Désert. Lorsque le présent fut posé au sol, les deux prêtres, légèrement perturbé par la commande qu'il venait de déposer, saluèrent le chef du village, et disparurent en même temps que le scribe. Intrigué que le temple lui offre un tel présent, Gaara retira la toile qui recouvrait le cadre, dévoilant une grande tapisserie colorée, et son cœur rata un battement. Faite à la main, avec les plus beaux fils de soie qu'il n'avait jamais vu, cette tapisserie représentait la courbe du temps sur laquelle il avait vécu, mais pas celle-ci, non, car dans celle-ci, il pouvait voir Chiyo Obaasama les conseiller en stratégie pour mettre fin à Madara. Non, cette courbe, était celle de son rêve, et la tisseuse de cette toile, n'était autre que la Kouyuu Hitomi du passé.

Parce que pour la première fois, on l'avait aimé d'un amour inconditionnel. Et Hitomi, avait sacrifiée sa vie et le temps pour le ramener…

Fin

Note de l'auteur : Bon voilà, j'ai fais mon petit one shot, j'espère qu'il vous à plu, et qu'il ne vous parait pas trop triste, parce que moi, en l'écrivant, je me suis légèrement faite pleurer toute seule en fait... Donc voilà, commentez si vous avez des choses à dire là-dessus, bonnes comme mauvaises, les critiques sont là pour nous améliorer! ^^


End file.
